the perks of begin a hero
by angelhamby931
Summary: Butters/marjorine is going through hard and new times in high school , she fallen in love , she finds new friends and loses them over something really bad , if things don't get better , high school isn't looking so good , Cartman x Butters/Marjorine , Tweek x Craig, Stan x Kyle , Kenny X Morgan there will be a SEQUEL
1. Ch 1 the first steps to becoming a hero

"ack!" I fall to the ground my golden pigtails fallen in my face , I feel the tears fall down my face as my blue eyes look up into chocolate colored eyes, I feel so scared you have fire within those eyes " pl-please not again Eric! I beg of you!" I pleaded, trying to get up but you push me flat on the floor and start to undo your brown pants "shut up slut! I've worked all fucking week! You think you're going to just be cock tease and get away with it? I don't think so!" like always Eric was drunk, he always has to be drunk when we do this , he spreads my legs apart and begins to remove my hello kitty panties I blushed as always , as he gets on top of me as he smirks , I feel so used yet I want him but not when he's drunk " o-oh hamburgers!" I moaned, he's not as bad as you would think but I wish he wouldn't get drunk to make love to me, how did I get like this? I, butters With all people Eric and having sex…. My parents will kill me; they would ground me for weeks

One week earlier

Wendy and I watched as football players enter, the restaurant of all places I never thought they would come here, I gave a small smile as I saw all my old friends enter the place and sat.. Even though they don't anything for me I do things for them when they ask me too … Stan, Kyle, and Kenny were sitting in the booth from across from us, my heart stopped when I found myself looking over my best friend Eric he had grown shape and size , he was telling the truth when ..When he said he wasn't big boned, he was strong. I blushed hard and gave a small smile but I broke my gaze from him "marjorine? Are you listening? "Wendy waved her hand in front of me and look at her "oh um gee sorry … "Wendy just smiled and shook her head " I was saying have you seen the black eye?" I raised an eye "oh you mean that new music shop down town?" I spoke in shy low voice, and Wendy nodded " they have the best shit" Wendy seemed to be the only person who talks to me , her and besides Eric … everyone treats me different ever since I became a girl , all my guy friends don't want to hang out with me or even talk to me , only when they want to use me for one of their plans that's the only time when they need me , only Eric seems to talk me , he still yells at me but I think that's his way of begin nice to me , Wendy is the only friend I have who will act as if I'm a girl , Eric is still one of my best friends but … lately he's been looking …kinda ..hot , I wonder if he thinks the same thing about me ,no … he would even kill me if he found out as I was talking to Wendy when someone had pushed her over and sat in " hey watch it fat ass!" "Don't call me fat, bitch! " I blushed hard as I looked at him "oh hey Eric...Great game" I spoke softly, I wish I wasn't so shy, he just gave a glare at me "why did you leave without me?" that's when I realize we forgot him "oh um … we thought you be okay with it" Eric just glared coldly at me "is that all you have to say?! YOU LEFT ME IN THE RAIN BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT I WOULD BE OKAY WITH IT!" Wendy just rolled her eyes as she listened, oh jeez now I have really done it , as always when I got upset and didn't know how to get out of a mess I started to cry " Cartman you made her cry!" " oh shit, " he growled and sighed annoyed " I didn't mean to yell , stop with the waterworks … look if you stop crying , I'll let you come with us to the party , will that make you happy ? " he was still annoyed with me , but this was the first party I was going to , so I finally pushed my tears away and gave a warm smile" a-alright fellas, let's go" for a moment I thought I saw Eric's cheeks turn red … no .. I must be seeing things, "alright come on! Let's head out! The party will start and I'm not gonna be late as hell!" he ordered us as we headed out ,towards Eric red truck , it wasn't much to look at but it was all his mom could buy at the moment " fatass would stop your fucking yelling ! We'll get there!" Wendy yelled back as she got in back of the truck, I sat in front sit with Eric. I rubbed my hands together trying to keep my hands warm as Eric started up his truck and the warm air began to heat up and I sighed " better?" he spoke softly as he blushed and I looked at him with an raised eye , was he begin nice " no-not that I care or anything! I was just wondering fag" he stuttered a bit, and I just smiled "I'm fine Eric thanks …" "yeah whatever "was his only answer and I giggled in return, he's so cute when he's grumpy.

I started to hear the sounds of screaming and loud music, we were there ….my first party, I didn't even have the first idea as to what to do at a party. The truck pulled up in the driveway " looks like everyone is already started to get drunk" Wendy pointed out as we made our way to the front door.


	2. Ch 2 a night to forget or remeber

"Now just remember marjoine, Tweek is not crazy" Wendy gave a fake smile and Eric just laughed "yeah right! He's just very sensitive" Wendy kicked him and that made him stop laughing "what it's true!?" I just giggled and we walked up and that's when we see the wild twitchy blond himself, he was wearing a green shirt that was badly buttoned up, he was pulling at his hair as he looked in all ways " ACK! TOO MANY PEOPLE! IT'S TOO MUCH MAN!" he started shouting random things "oh um hey Tweek" Wendy gave a smirk " gah! Guys! ergh! Y-you made it? ""Of course, the party master wouldn't miss the party!" Eric smirked, Tweek just stood there confused yet he still couldn't stand still "GAH! That not's f-funny!" Eric just growled annoyed, tweek took a long sip of his coffee before going on "H-have you seen Craig? He-he hasn't shown up and I can't take it much more! It's too much presser!" Wendy just shook her head "sorry … we didn't see him, I'm sure he'll be here soon" "yeah I'm sure your gay boyfriend will be here! OW! What?" he glared at Wendy "shut up!' Eric grabbed my hand and pulled me up "come on marjoine!" I blushed full red as he pulled me inside the crowded room full of people, everywhere you looked people where either drunk or high, I felt kinda out of place because I had never gotten drunk or even thought of the idea of getting high , " hey Goth fags!" Eric finally let go of my hand, which I was kind of hoping he wouldn't. the teens in dark clothing glared at him " what do you want Fatass?" the one with dark red hair shot back at Eric " this is marjoine" the Goth group turned and looked at me , looking at if they were trying to decided if I was welcome or not. One of them smiled and shook my hand "welcome to the land of the dead "he spoke in low tone, I didn't understand, was that a joke? I didn't have time to think when Eric broke our hand shake "okay enough! that's long enough!" he glared at me "this is Pete, Michael, Henrietta and Firkle " they all smiled and shook my hand " it's nice to meet you I think …" I smiled and just shook my head " now just stay with them while I go get drunk off my ass! " as Eric shouted that Henrietta Biggle pushed him " your such a dick Eric!" she threaten him but of course Eric didn't care , he just laughed his head off as he walked into the other room , I took a sit next to them " how come you guys are a-always hanging around back of the school?" I spoke in a low voice trying to sound claim, "school is so lame, there just a big box holding you inside like jail cell "Pete took a smoke as he spoke. At first I thought they were crazy but then the more I thought about it, I resized they were right, in a somewhat dark way they were right school was a jail just keeping us all hidden inside but before I could say another word , a plate of brownies are shoved in my face " dude wanna brownie?" it was Kenny , he wore his orange hoodie over his head and yet for some reason he was acting more weird then before, I smelt the brownies and took one " thanks Kenny , I was going to eat earlier but we didn't have time" I took a big bit into my brownie and began to eat , it was warm with nuts but it had a funny taste to it.

Soon I found myself sitting on the floor ,Allot of us were laughing " this floor is so soft" I spoke as I ran my hands over the soft carpet and for some reason they just found it funny " so marjoine? How is high school?"One of the girls asked, for some reason I didn't feel at all shy "high school? Bullshit... You have the lunch room which serves shit! And the football players who don't even give a shit if you even say hi! And what right do they have to wear those fucking jackets all summer!" everyone just giggled at me, I take in my surroundings, the room was not as big as it was before, then I notice pete had his hair different, when we were younger he would have it all sick out but now it was shaved on one side "hey Pete, your hair …you're so gonna regret that" " what the fuck?!" everyone started laughing, Pete looked a little mad as he cursed " dude it's kinda fucking true" Michael spoke while chuckling , and in return pete kicked him in the side but this only made him snicker more , I can't really make out much what happen my body and mind start to feel numb " I could use a milkshake …"

The next thing I know, Wendy had found me and somehow I am in the kitchen , Wendy is putting two scoops of vanilla ice cream into the blender " Wendy you're the best friend anyone could ask for …" I don't know why I said that , I just felt like I had to say something and didn't know why , it just felt so good " I feel weird … is this normal?" and Wendy just chuckled " have you really never been high before" she sounded as if this was like driving a car " no … my dad would kill me if he ever found out , he would ground me for life …" Wendy look up at me as if I had something awful , I finally stood up" where is the bathroom?" the silence was kind of bothering me allot , did she hear me right? "Um yeah, upstairs to the right "she nodded and slowly but shaky I walked up the stairs. My sneakers hit against the wooden floor as I opened the door to the bathroom, I flicked the light and the room brighten, it wasn't very clean, it still had piss and crap from the other people who had been in here, thankfully I didn't have to go … just needed to get away from the party, I looked in the mirror at myself, I look so different my long blond hair was in pigtails with blue ribbons wrapped around them and I had dark eye shadow with pink lipstick. I wasn't showing off like the other girls were, I wish I was … but my folks would ground me for a week. It was just a blue tank top ,on my hips I wore a dark skirt with light stripped long stockings. I was what they called 'cute' , I finally left the bathroom and was in a daze , I made my way to the other side of the hallway , hoping to find something or maybe someone to tell me what is going on. I turned the knob and there … I saw Tweek and Craig, kissing on the bed "oh hamburgers …."

The two stopped sucking face and turned in shock, my brain was slowly trying to catch what I had just seen," tw-tweek who the fuck is this?!" "GAH! D-don't worry Nngh! She just a friend" I just back away and tried to make a break for it but of course the thought finally hit me when I felt Tweek grab my arm and pulled me out of the room I had been caught.

"Look I didn't see thing" I tried to lie my way out but that didn't worked out "l-look I know you saw us!"I could tell Tweek was trying to stay still while talking but I was still feeling funny from that brownie "L-look! Craig doesn't wa-want anyone to know!Nngh! ple-please don't tell!" Tweek then finally stopped his yelling and looked at me closely "a-are you baked?" I giggled "like a cake "for some reason that made Tweek claim down "l-look we'll talk later, Gah!" he turned and went back to the room with Craig "I look forward to that talk!" I called to him and Tweek just chuckled before Craig closed the door. I finally found the stairs and slowly walked down them back to the main room, where Wendy handed me a milkshake "there you go, one milkshake as asked" she gave a fake smile as she spoke, was she worried or something? I brushed it off thinking I was just seeing things and used my left hand to grab the drink and I started to drink it, it helped a little but sooner or later I would get what Eric calls a brain freeze

Eric I wonder what he's up to … some would say he's getting his buzz on , I still have no idea what that means , but I think he's getting drunk I looked up at Wendy " have you seen Eric…." Wendy just smirked "I think your still a little too high "she laughed a little, I looked down "he left us again didn't he "I asked sadly, this wouldn't be the first time he left us, somewhere and we had to walk home but Wendy just shook her head "I haven't seen him; but you can check the living room!" she spoke in very cheerful tone, I just smiled "thanks Wendy, you're a real pal!" I smiled and made my way to the Living room; my heart stopped as I saw 'him' and gave a warm smile , I always loved how brave he was if you even called him fat he would show you who's boss. Though if the truth were to be told, he did have a soft side but he never showed it endless someone really hurt him or destroyed him, I've only seen him cry and he would always come to me when he was like that. I was very shy but I found the courage inside me and put a hand on him "um hi Eric …" I spoke softly.

He turned his large body and I nearly fall because of it, but I was able to keep my feet steady, I looked into his chocolate fire cold eyes "what do you want?" he sounded as annoyed as ever, I began to blush trying to find the words, to tell the truth I never was really good with this "speak up!" he shouted and I held my hands up "not so loud!" I spoke trying not to upset him, " I wanted to say something important, if that's alright" I rubbed my knuckles together as I felt my face grow hot " this better be important , and worth my time" he spoke trying sound tuff , and I smiled warmly " yes It won't take long …" I sighed and I was going to say it but Eric covered my mouth and looked into my eyes, he Deeping the kiss he tasted of beer but I didn't mind or even notice at the time then stopped which disappointed me " I want you " he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the back of the house and pushed me into the closet

He kissed me deeply and this wasn't just a fake kiss, it had passion and I could feel his tongue playing with mine and I kissed back Deeping it , he wrapped his hands around me grabbing my small waist pulling me close and kissed me deeply and he made his way down to my neck , wrapped my arms around him , his arms began to fall around me and he started to make his way to my chest , my own will was guiding me " Eric…" I didn't even notice I had moaned his name as if that was on cue, he picked me up, hoisted me up against the back wall without even trying, he crushed his lips against mine as he pulled my legs around his torso or at least he tried to fit them, forcing me to settle on his hips as he kept me pressed against the wall, I kissed him back without even a single breath of air.

Soon he hoisted me off the wall still our lips still crushed together, he supported my small frame as he carried me and sat me flat on the floor, I moaned as who was my best friend positioned himself between my legs," this was it" I thought to myself, he's going to have sex with me, he began to shove my skirt up to my hips, as I thought he growled impatiently as he gripped at my strip nylon stockings

And with a firm pull he was able to rip open the seam along my thighs, and up to my crotch. We both blushed full red as I spoke under my breath "oh hamburgers ..." Eric just smirked evilly as he looked at my pink panties, "damn girl "he moaned huskily, crushing my lips while I felt his hands fumbled with the zipper on his brown jeans,

Later, I found myself looking at the ceiling on the closet, Eric had passed out from begin drunk, I feel very happy right now, but also sad because I'm the only one who will remember this


	3. Ch 3 New friends

Ever since the party, this School seems a little bit better

My favorite part of the day would have to be lunch , because that's when I get see my friends

Michael seems to the leader of the Goth group, he likes smoking, he's half-Asian and half- Caucasian. He's into allot of drinks , he tells me ideas of the play he's working on to show the world just how sad it really is but from what I read … it's kinda gay but I could be wrong anyways he says he wants to either be in a band or if his play hits the roof , he would become a writer someday , I told him good luck and that the play would be a hit. His best friend Pete, draws pictures during lunch, I'm not sure why he loves drawing him killing things …. It's weird but I don't mind so much because he tells me , he sells them online and makes allot of money, he loves drawing people say he always talks to himself and even once calmed to see the great Cthulhu , they called him crazy but he doesn't say much so it must be a lie

He's short with somewhat long hair that is dyed red near the roots. He also has a long fringe, which he is constantly seen flipping out of the way when it gets in his eyes. I don't why he doesn't just cut it, he says he likes it, it makes him look cool. Pete seems to fight with his girlfriend Henrietta Biggle, I guess because she's always seen with Michael allot. Wendy told me they used to date before she started seeing Pete; I think she smokes the most out of anyone! She is a fan of the real life post-industrial band Skinny Puppy, I have no idea what that is... but it sounds like a hoot, she told me she's been working with Michael because she's staring as the lead character in the play, she's steals jeans from the mall although her family has money, I'm not going to judge her or anyone for that. Wendy at first wanted nothing to do with it but when she heard that she could design the background she said yes and she was happy.

Wendy has been there for me ever since , I became who I am today , she's almost like a big sister to me, Firkle seems to be the most Goth like person I've ever met ,He has short black hair, with a long side-swept fringe, I think he's in Kyle's little brother's grade but I could be wrong. He's always saying how the world can't understand him, but I think he will grow out of it he's still under my age

Michael said that Tweek would also star in his play, Tweek was that friend who you could go too and he would listen to you , Tweek told me he and Craig had started going out in the 9th grade and would fool around on the weekend in secret , Craig would get drunk every time before they would start fooling around and he would say on Monday he wouldn't remember a thing , he went on saying that Craig wouldn't tell his dad because he knew his dad would tell him he was going to hell for even doing such a thing and might even kill him and I knew the feeling of telling your parents something that might piss them off. By 11th grade Tweek and Craig finally had sex, Tweek cried and told him, he loved him, they both cried and Tweek finally got Craig to stop drinking. I asked Tweek if it hurt to have to date without telling anyone and he told me no because at least Craig doesn't have to drunk to love him. I felt kinda bad because Eric acts as if nothing happen, I think he might always drink just like Craig used to

I hope not, Eric lost a lot of weight when he joined the football team and he looks so damn sexy, back when we were kids, he would always use me and lie to me …. But not so much, he's even sometimes nice to me.

If you ever asked him about that, he would say 'fuck off fag'

Michael always talks about his idea's at lunch , I think it makes him happy Some are bad and some are good , Pete just rolls his eyes " that idea is dumb as the last one" " do you have a better one fag?!" he barked " I didn't think so!" I sighed; the play is in two weeks. It's begin held in the old building down town. Michael gave me a free ticket to the play,

When I asked Eric to come with me, like a date he told me "only fags go to gay Goth plays!" I begged him and finally he gave in and agreed, but he told me, I owed him one blowjob and beer, I agreed and we made plains for the play. As for my classes, it's not easy begin grade good student, like for example first day of High school , everyday there was this girl who would call me a fag just because I was going better than her , believe it or not she's been getting A's since 1st grade, As the years went on she found someone else to pick on, and lastly Stan, Kyle and Kenny I think there still best buds but they hardly hang around ever since they joined the football team , Kenny seems to have build a self image of begin the male whore , he's just about has sex with everyone 'just about'. Stan has gotten taller since 4th grade and seems to hang around Kyle, I heard from Wendy that he broke up with her because she walked in on Kyle and Stan, 'doing it' in her own house. For some reason they don't act like it, maybe there not very open about it. Kyle is that type of person who always follows the rules , or at least when he does something bad he gets away with it, none of them really talk to me.

Kenny will sometimes hit on me but I always turn him down but lately I've notice he's been seeing this Teen named Morgan Ray, He's also in Kyle's younger brother grade , Stan told me he coach his Soccer team one time , but Kenny seems to taken a like to him , I could be overreacting but I think Kenny might actually fallen for this guy, Some say that Morgan is just like Kenny , everyone wants him , he seems to be the most popular person in school, I heard from Kyle that Kenny lets Morgan had sex for free. Kenny was never the type to settle down and have kids, but maybe he'll get married but with no kids.

Wendy seems to have grown a backbone, and she always stands up for me if I'm in trouble, I don't know how she puts up with Eric,

I guess that's school for you, might as well get ready for the play


	4. Chp 4 Infinite

Today is the big day

Michael told me it wasn't a big deal, but I could tell he was lying. Me and the others entered the building, it looks much bigger than I thought it would, it had red colored wallpaper on each side of the hallway.

At the end of the hallway there where two tall doors standing in front of us, it's a silent night tonight and I feel kinda good about this but honestly, I've never been more scared in my life, Eric was by my side and shoved his hands into his jeans pockets, as we walked to the front row of the theater.

I coughed, as the smoke in the room filled my lungs, just about everyone in the room was smoking a cigarette or pot,"fucking Goth fags" Eric swore under his breath, he waved his hand trying to keep the smoke from his face "I know, I can barely breath in here" the first time I have ever agreed with Eric, my blue eyes began to water as we finally found Wendy next to our two seats , She looked so existed " can you believe it! My own art is going to mean something!" I smiled "well I think that's really great-"I was cut off by Eric "just hope it doesn't suck that bad" he smirked at the comment and Wendy glared and was about to say something but Eric interrupted her "shh! It's starting! No talking bitch" Wendy just sighed annoyed and turns her gaze to the play and so did the rest of us.

So far it's good , it's about this woman named Lori , who falls for this guy named Todd , but the world is always finding a way to tear them apart, kill them and hurt them , they mostly talk about how bad the world is treating them … so it's not as gay as I thought it would be.

However Eric sighed and complained ,not really following the story , but things seem to turn around as Eric placed his hand over my leg and began to rub it up and down , Eric's hand was very warm making me blushed as red as a cherry. Sadly he remove it and placed it back where he once had it , he started to growl , I'm guessing the play was taking longer than I thought it would

I looked down at my pink dress , maybe I'm trying to hard or maybe this was just a bad idea , oh boy this is more harder than I thought, I finally turned my eyes back to the play

Henrietta Biggle for a person who has never acted before is doing a great job of it and Tweek was actually standing still as he was talking, I was shocked, because usually he couldn't stop moving!

At the end of the play, Lori died and Todd broke down in tears, then the curtain closed. It was very sad to tell the truth it was good, very dark sure but I thought it was great! I looked around me and notice everyone was clapping and hitting their feet against the floor. Eric was just as surprised as I was "these assholes liked it, what the fuck!?" he shouted out , I took a closer look at the people who were clapping and some were wearing dark clothing , my guess was that they were friends of Michael's. Later on we entered backstage to give Michael are comments also to see how he was doing.

Michael was sitting down "dude, you're a hit!" Craig called from behind as he grabbed Tweek and smirked " Nngh! Craig, d-did I do good?!" he blushed hard and smiled as he sipped his coffee, Tweek was back to himself, "yeah, it was alright" was Pete's only comment as he took a smoke in his left hand and had his arm around Henrietta " gosh could you not be such a letdown Pete" she growled at her boyfriend, he only shrugged " just begin truthful , jeez" then took another smoke before handing it to her so she could have the rest. "I love how the background looked, it turned out great!" Wendy yelled in happiness and I just gave a smile at Micheal "I knew you could do it "I didn't mean for it to come out like that, I hope he doesn't take it the wrong way.

Eric just gave a cold glare at him "well? What do you think fatass?" Eric just chuckled at the comment "well above all, it was the most gay shit ass play I've ever seen … so not bad "I couldn't tell if that was a comment or insult, a smirk grew about Eric's mouth and Michael raised an eye "whatever thanks.." he sighed taking a smoke, for the first time in years he actually smiled, he was happy and proud of himself.

Later on Eric, Wendy and I made our way to the truck, we were still talking about how the play and about it's down sides and good sides "it's still gay as hell!" he yelled as he started the truck, "it was not that bad Cartman!" Wendy barked back as she sat in the back of the truck, I looked out the window as Eric back out the truck; he entered the road and began to drive down the street. I looked out at the night sky as I sat in the cold seat; Eric was too busy focusing on the road while Wendy was turning on the radio, there was playing a song that I had never heard before playing and I guessed Wendy liked it " OH MY GOD! What is this?!" she yelled, then turned to Eric "what is this" she repeated, Eric just shrugged "I don't know!" "it's really good !" " I Know right" Eric and Wendy agreeing to something? This is odd, she put a hand on my shoulder "you know this song" she asked in a clear voice, I shook my head as in no, Wendy turned back to Eric " carman go to the tunnel! This is the perfect song!" Eric chuckled "no way ""Carman I swear to god! Go to the tunnel!" Eric finally gave in and he took a right turn and just coming up ahead was a long white tunnel.

Wendy got out of her seat and went to the back of the truck, she began to stand up with her arms out "turn it up!" she ordered, Eric rolled his eyes "sure thing your highness" he turned the volume up as high as would go.

Wendy looked out as she stood , I watched her as she did so , it almost looked like she could fly off then I looked at Eric and smiled softly as I blushed hard , Eric turned to me " what?" he asked and I turned away and looked at the road " I feel …. Infinite "


	5. Ch 5 yours always

Lately I've been listen to music that Eric likes and some that are about love , I still haven't found that song we heard in the truck months ago, I've looked everywhere with no signs or even a name. Right know I'm making a mix CD of all of Eric songs that can show how I feel about him, it's not as easy as it sounds. I was almost done but when suddenly, my computer shut down on its own "oh hamburgers!" I yelled, I didn't mean to yell but that's when I began to hear the sounds of footsteps to my room, I stuffed the CD I had been making for Eric in my working Desk and waited in fear as I heard the door open to my room and my father entered the room "BUTTERS WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING!" he shouted " um nothing just hit my toe is all sir…" I spoke slowly; he glared at me with his cold eyes "Butters! You have done this before! And I'm not letting you off with a warning!" he grabbed me and held the other hand high

I took every hit and at least he didn't find the CD because he would have broke it and thrown it away telling me I was no longer his son and he would never think of me as a daughter … no matter what I do, he's never be happy with me, I wish I didn't fear him I wish I could stand up to him and tell him to leave me alone, but I can't I'm too much of a pussy "you are grounded for a week butters!" I remained on the floor as he left the room "my name is Marjorine…." I spoke low, I finally stopped, stood up and walked over to the computer and looked over to see if I could fix it.

It's starting to get cold; I think we might soon get snow this year! Oh boy! Eric called me later on as he promise he would and told me he wanted to play secret Santa this year, I didn't have that much crash "you have to do this!"But I sighed "alright Eric, I'll do it" "alright! And it better be something good! Don't buy a fucking hello gay kitty!" He warned "don't-don't worry I won't "I hung up and started to find as much as could. I only came out with 12 dollars that wasn't going to get me much, so I had to do something that no teen should go through with ….

ASKING THE FAMILY

Okay you can do this butters, it's just your dad …. I can't do this; I wouldn't even know where to start, no! I have to do it for Eric; I blushed as I thought of Eric and he gave me courage so I went up to my dad "Dad can I ...um have some money, it's for one of my friends, please-please I beg of you" my father finally looked down at me and glared at me "please … "I begged and he sighed "don't ever asked for money again! You need a job!" he pulled out 20 dollars and gave it to me "use it wisely " " yes sir" I took the money and stuffed it in my pocket , I started at the mall and began shopping for the perfect gift.

The Weeks of school went by slowly, from what I was told we would leave the gifts in their lockers, and then we would go over to Tweek's house and start the game. I finally brought the perfect gift for my friends and maybe 'boyfriend'. The day finally came, Tweek's house hadn't change his parents were out which left tweek with house to himself "oh man! This is so much presser dude!"He took a big sip of his coffie "don't worry Tweek I'm sure everything will be fine ..."I looked at the clock as I was talking to tweek it was almost midnight and there was no sign of Craig " Craig not here?" I looked at Wendy , and she shook her head " he's gone to visit his grandpa " Tweek looked down hearing those words , we all made our way into the living room where gifts were under tree and the tree was light up with random lights ,oh boy this was cool! " alright let's see…" Wendy pulled out of her gift 2 pair of jeans and some black nail polish and she smirked "oh this is so hard, but I'm gonna say …. Henrietta" she looked at Henrietta who was sitting on the couch next to Pete who was sharing a smoke with her, she smiled and everyone clapped "Oh my god guys!" we all looked at Wendy who held up a receipt and I giggled "you paid for it?!" Eric laughed, Henrietta just shrugged "alright come on! Tweek, what you get?" Michael pushed him forward "um well! I G-Got a nngh! New shirt! And ah! A bag of Coffee and lastly b-bag of butter scotch cookies "Tweek looked at me " th-thanks ! oh god this is too good!" he shouted pulling at his hair as he sat down, It was my turn "okay, I have received some black ear rings, some black high heels and a red coat which I was asked in a note to wear … so I'm going to guess" at first I was going to say Eric but then I notice Eric wouldn't buy me such girly things " um Pete?" Pete raised an eye "why me?" "Because you like to boss people around so-"everyone laughed at that "what the fuck is wrong with you?!" he barked but then started to laugh out loud , everyone had cailm down Tweek was the one who spoke up " um – I- I was the one who bought you that suff! Nngh!" he sipped his coffee as he smiled , oh jeez… I felt kinda embarrass " an-and you last gift is in ! AH! The bathroom!" I looked kinda confused then I smiled , before going I pulled out a bag full of stuff and told Wendy to hand them out to everyone, she agree and I left the room. I finally found the bathroom and as soon as I entered there, hanging on the wall was the most sexy and red like dress I had ever seen, so I tried it on and it fit nicely! "hey girl come on down! Stop screwing around up there!" Eric called from down stairs, I smiled as I made my way back to the living room "I wonder what Eric will think of it" I thought to myself , everyone stop laughing there mouth hung in a gasp like way " oh my god…" Eric face was fully red , " you look great!" Wendy pointed out, the others clapped in agreement "um yeah … you don't look half bad "Eric trying to sound tuff as he took a sip of his beer, I gave him a warm smile, he will never let me down and I know he won't.

Later on that evening Eric somehow had talked me into sneaking upstairs with him, he was blushing and not really looking me in eye , I wonder if he thinks I look good " I'm still wondering how you got the latest PS4 game, it's sold out from what I last check" Eric looked at the newest game I had got him, it wasn't easy and took forever to find " let's just say …I've got an angel watching me" he chuckled and took another sip of his beer " I'm not going to lie fag … you look really fucking hot " he started to walk up to me with smirk still played across his lips , he started to get closer to my lips. He kissed me deeply with tongue, his one hand made its way up my hip and he started to rip off my new dress just like a charismas gift, Eric was as drunk as ever.

I layed on the bed and turned to my right the clock read 1:00am, I sighed and got dressed but that's when I saw a gift sitting on the table, it was blue and yellow I walked up to it and the name on the tag read 'for Marjorine' I started to unwrap it slowly so I wouldn't wake Eric up, then suddenly I almost broke into tears when I saw it.

A teddy bear with a blue ribbon around it and there was something else, it had 'yours always' I held the bear close and felt like I was on cloud nine, Eric did love me and I loved him ….


	6. Ch 6 Honesty leads to Heartbreak

In all honesty, I picked the worst possible time, to be truthful with my feelings

Everyone is saying how much Eric is such a retard and unable to have the will to love , but I proved them wrong because if anything , he needs me just as much as I needed him , and so I made up my mind, I will tell him how I feel on new years .

It was full proof, I had thought of everything all I had to do was do it alone, hopefully he wouldn't be drunk, I stuffed the Mix CD into my Jeans Pocket, Wendy Invited me to her house to help with food and stuff , which I was happy to help with , I didn't mind I always like lending a helping hand, At first I told her no , but she told me to sneak out " oh jeez , I'll get grounded for that Wendy …" " it's fine! Just try to be as quit as possible!" she ordered , I was going to get a good talk in too for this but on the other hand it would be worth it , People do Crazy things when there in love , I heard that from some Movie that I really liked ! Nightfall came and needless to say, going thought the window was a very horrible idea

As I started to climb down, I felt my foot slip "oh dear" I tried to grabbed something, I felt my head hit the cold wet ground, the pain shot up in my head " ow …" I cried out in pain, I rubbed the back of my head , I finally got over it and Made my way to Wendy's.

I couldn't wait to see the look on Eric's Face when he sees's my Gift! Or at least I thought it was going to be great at the time, but I was way wrong …

The party wasn't Big like I thought it would be,and the strangest part was Eric was acting as if I wasn't even there " hey Eric , you okay?" he looked up from where he was sitting it's nothing" he looked away , he was lying to hide his feelings and I smiled " talking will make you feel better" I suggested and he looked annoyed but sighed " if I tell you will you drop the fucking subject !" he barked , and I Nodded " I promise! " I spoke in a very cheerful tone, he sighed "well , I got my Test back from the Collage and it doesn't look good, fucking Fags .. if I'm going to pass I have to do better!" he swore under his breath, ever since he was a kid, Eric has always been wanting others to respect his authority, fighting and has never let anyone get in the way, which is why he's been planning on becoming a lawyer, if there's one thing Eric really good at it, it's fighting with others. He's worked his way up , always studying and pushing himself , I looked down at him " um you know Eric I could help you Study …" He raised an eye , " I don't need your fucking pity" Eric just growled but then looked down , he always had trouble when it came to helping others . He thought it made him look weak "it's not Pity, think of it as, me doing all the work and you learning the answers in your mind" Eric had the best Poker face you ever did see, then finally he answered "as long as you do all the work and I do the thinking! You got yourself a Deal" He s so Brave when he wants to be, I blushed hard at the thought "um sure and I have something for you …" he looked up at me with confused look" what is it? "He asked in a annoyed way, I shakily pulled out the CD "um I know it's not much but "I tried to explained but I got mixed up in my own words, he grabbed it and looked at it closely, he blushed as red as a cheery "you made me a mix CD, of all my songs?" I gave him a warm Smile "yes, I know how much you like them …" Eric smirked "well they are cool like me!" he commented.

If I could, would he let me kiss him?

It was almost midnight, when we played truth or dare but for some reason bebe was there, her and Wendy stopped begin Friends when she started paying Kenny to sleep around , so what is her reason of begin here? Well I guess it's not important right know "okay, let's see! I pick Wendy! I dare you to kiss Michael!" Everyone started laughing, Bebe pulled out her phone and press the record button "this is so going on YouTube" Eric chuckled at that, it was weird he was hanging more with Bebe then he was with me , I shrugged it off this is nothing , I turned back to the two kissing and we cheered as they finished " okay let's see" Wendy made a evil smirk at me , I didn't like where this was going " marjoine! Truth or Dare"

" um Dare" I guessed , Wendy smirked evilly as Ever " I dare you , to kiss the hottest guy in the room" I blushed hard , Everyone smirked then Time seemed to fall as I placed my lips on Eric's , I pulled away and Everyone looked at me in horror , even Eric looked scared " WHAT THE HELL ERIC!? YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME! YOU FAT ASSHOLE!" Bebe had tears in her eyes, she stormed out and Wendy also left the room , I was speechless I didn't even notice Tweek had pulled me out of the house

"I-I'll drive!" Tweek spoke as he pushed me to his car, "B-but shouldn't I go back and say I'm so-"Tweek cut me off "NO! NNGH! The best thing ah! For you is to stay away!" he pulled at his hair "but-but I "he opened the door to the car, giving me the sign to get in and I finally gave up and got in as Tweek started the car.

All the way home, there were no words nothing, just tweek trying to drive while sitting still

All that week I tried over and over to call them , but no one wanted anything to do with me … I didn't bother to call Eric because I knew he wouldn't pick up his cell phone " hey , Wendy I've been listen to that new CD from that new shop down town-" " I know , I know what you're trying to do and It's not working " Wendy sounded depressed " well I didn't want to lose all my good friends " " good friends?! You mean the one's you only known for half year and I've known since 4th grade!" "Well um yeah …" "look do us all a favor and stop calling!" "um okay but-" she hung up on me , I placed my phone down , I had no one , I'm so dumb .. You really screw up know


	7. Ch 7 Save a life

Have you ever done something so Bad that you didn't know how or where to fix it?

I looked down at my Drink as Kenny took a seat in his old Chair and took a sip of Beer , he was half dressed and didn't seemed to really care , the only thing he had on was his jeans " things gotten any better" I shook my head , " no , they won't even talk to me " Kenny was the only one who would talk to me , He ran his fingers though his dirty blond hair " that's some heavy shit " I looked away" what about Morgan?" Kenny went silent for a moment "what about him?" acting dumb "you two still having sex?" I asked, Kenny looked down at his Beer "he's fine and yeah "he chuckled "I feel kinda dumb for fallen for this guy, he doesn't even give a shit about me ""you kissed yet?" Kenny blushed hard "that's enough about me, have you heard anything from Tweek?"Kenny wasn't used to loving someone I guessed "no, he told me to stay away and I stopped calling him "Kenny looked up at me with a worried Look in his eyes "so you haven't heard "I looked up confused "what?" Kenny sighed "Craig's dad walked in on them, doing it, in the basement "My eyes widen in shock, I was speechless, all I could say was "what"

The Next Day, I Saw Craig talking to Some Girl , he looked like he just got beat up hard " did you hear , Craig got beat in the ally " " I hear they were tall" I heard some girls Talking , but I knew it wasn't true , I knew better , I finally Notice Tweek Watching Craig , the girl who was talking to Craig kissed him and he kissed her back , Tweek looked heartbroken as he closed his Locker and walked away

"Um tweek you-?" "Um n-not right now" that was the first time, Tweek has ever talked so sadly , he looked like he hadn't had a Drop of Coffee in weeks, As the day went on it just kept getting worse

Finally Lunch came ,The Goth's Sat at their own table , while Wendy , Eric and Bebe Sat at there's, I knew they wouldn't want me so I sat alone, I wasn't so Hungry so I just opened a book and began to read , " hey nothing!" I heard that awful comment, which I looked up to see Tweek who wasn't looking any better, some girls had just past him whispering and giggling, I sighed and just went back to my book I was just getting into my book when I heard a loud smack! I looked up to see Tweek lying on the floor, helpless.

Clyde had tripped him over, Clyde, token and even Craig began to laugh, 'Tweek get up' I found myself thinking 'just walk away', Tweek did stand up but he looked annoyed, for someone who always looked nervous he sure can look scary when he gets Mad

He walked up to Craig "you going to do something?" Tweek demanded, Craig just smirked "what are you talk-""I mean your monkey just tripped me!" Clyde Glared at Tweek , looking about ready to punch him , Tweek glared at Craig " where did you get those cuts?" Craig looked down, he was very bad at lying even to Tweek "I-I got beat up in an ally" "oh yeah?" Tweek crossed his arms "you mean the one down the street? Have you guys been-" Craig finally stood up and got up in Tweek's face making him Scared " I don't know what kind of Shit your pulling here , but you better just walk away" Tweek just glared " fine ! Say hi to your dad for me" Tweek spoke as he turned away; Craig flipped him off "whatever Fagot!" Tweek stopped and glared at him "what did you say?!" He yelled at Craig, Craig looked annoyed "I said whatever fa-"Tweek Punched him in the face "you asshole!" Tweek got on top of him and began to beat him up , but Token suddenly Pulled him off and held him back while Clyde started to punch him hard " ACH!" he started to cough up blood , Wendy ran in " leave him alone assholes!" Eric held her back, so she wouldn't end up doing something Crazy, I ran up to the front.

Then everything happen in a flash , I find myself in the middle of it , everyone is looking at me shocked or scared , I looked down to find Clyde on the floor with a bloody nose , Token had been pushed to the ground however Craig was just standing there with his mouth hung open, I looked down at my hand , it was busted with blood on it , I looked behind me to find Tweek with one black eye and blood on his lip , I helped him up and glared at the three jerk's " touch my friend again and I'll blind you " did I make that threat? Was that me?

I was Sitting down looking at my now Bandaged up hand, as hard as I tried I couldn't remember, Craig entered the room "um hey "He didn't really make eye contacted," um marjorine, thanks for stopping them" I looked at him, He still loved Tweek "I'm happy to help Craig …" was all I said,

After Tweek was sent home, I left the nurse's Office and everywhere I went people would look at me funny, I met up with Wendy outside, "how is he?" "The nurse says he'll be alright " Wendy sighed " do you remember what happen" I looked down " I try my best but I can't seem to remember what I did " Wendy looked me in the eye and spoke in a brave tone of voice " you want me to tell you what you did? You saved Tweek's life that's what you did" I smiled "does this mean we can be friends again?" Wendy Nodded and hugged me "of course "

A few weeks later, we all met at Wendy's House, Turns out Wendy started dating Michael, Bebe told me she broke things off with Eric and was know Seeing Clyde "it's just that, Eric didn't understand my needs or my love, like Clyde does" Bebe explaining to me "so if you want to date him then fine "I just nodded "um I'm happy for you?" Bebe just smiled at my comment and when up to her new Boyfriend Clyde, they were both getting ready to leave for their double date. Tweek walks up to me "hey yo-you ah! Wanna get out of h-here?" well it was better than here alone, so I nodded and out we went on the road

"Well there's this new! AH! Movie! Y-you have to see it!" Tweek shouted out as usual about random things, we pulled up to a park; it was night with the cold air against me as we started our walk

"Can you believe it!?" Tweek takes a drink of his Coffee, "MY L-Life is NEVER ENDING SPRING!" He shouted to the stars " It totally is " I giggled , He was letting it all out , After hours of wondering and running , I had to sit down " okay I think that's far enough Tweek "he finally stops and laughs a little " okay! AH B-but let's t-talk ACK! About our p-past last we heard about "I raised an eye at him " I don't know anything we could talk about , what about you?" As soon as I asked that I knew I shouldn't have " Y-yeah I got one " Tweek took a seat next to me " there was this boy , h-e was a r-real fag! AH! So he and his boyfriend were j-just about to do it, then the boyfriend's father, walks in on them" Tweek looked down at his shoes, he was sad sadder then ever "and the boyfriend's dad starts beating him, n-not the slap kind! Nngh! but like really punching, and the boy says stop your killing him, but the boyfriend finally tells him to get out, and eventually he does …" Tweek had tears falling from his face" wh-why can't you save anyone Nngh!" he looked at me as tears rolled down his cheeks, I was speechless all I could say was "I don't know ""it-it's fine! I'm free now! I can date AH! Anyone!" Tweek went silent for a moment, then hugged me and started to cry.

Tweek and I started to spend the weekends hanging out; Tweek would always start off by finding things to talk about then he would break down and I would be there for him.

Eric soon came around, and visited me " I saw what you did for Tweek " I looked down , I really didn't want to look at his eyes " Look, I know you hate me and what I did was wrong , but my test is in month , please I'm -I'm " Eric was never really good at saying Sorry , I put a finger over his lips " it's alright Eric , I forgive you " Eric's face start to turn red as he removed my finger and just gave annoyed look " R-right , um so look are you gonna help me study or what?" He demanded not really looking at me; "of course Eric" I gave him a hug then ran back inside, my heart is healed.

By the start of March, we began studying as best as we could, not one moment was wasted. Eric was actually learning, I think he can pass this time!

Meanwhile Craig had broken things off with his girlfriend and was now single but he would turn down anyone who got near him , He seems to pick on Tweek allot but Tweek doesn't really seem to care anymore , Tweek told me it's better than heartbreak.

Soon by the end of April, it was time

Me and Wendy all watched Eric as he started to open the results, his Eyes widen and he dropped them and turned away, Wendy picked up the sheet of Paper and read aloud " we are happy to invite you to attend at our collage "she looked surprised at me "he did it …" we both smiled at Eric who was hiding his tears as he smiled "WE DID IT!" I jumped and hugged Eric, he hugged me back

As soon as word got out, Tweek put his mind on studying to take over the family Business, Craig is helping him every step of the way and to tell the truth, I think Tweek needs all the help he can.

Michael's play got great reviews on it; he told me Wendy was helping him with his new book. Pete saved up all the money from his Drawing's and brought something special for Henrietta; He said he only wants his dark heart to belong to her. Firkle started his own rock band, I think he called it "down with humans" don't know why, he said he wanted the world to understand him.

Stan and Kyle finally came out and told everyone they were dating , Eric had a good laugh about that one " look out gay Jew couple!" he had that line rolling for weeks, Once something gets old , it dies old real fast.

As for Kenny and Morgan , they went on having sex thought out the last month , Kenny finally told Morgan he loved him , Kenny told me that Morgan gave him the best blowjob ever , and Kenny took that as a 'I love you too'.


	8. Ch 8 We are heros

Even though it was graduation, I would be lying if I said I was Happy to finally leave

I looked at Wendy she was wearing the same uniform I was wearing, white , she hugged me then smiled " I never thought this day would come " I looked around at all these people who I had grown up with

Stan and Kyle were actually holding hands in public, Kenny of course was out fucking his Boyfriend in the lockers one last time "so did the collage let you in?" I looked at her and nodded "I start this summer" Tweek hugged me "AH! That's g-great!" Craig stood beside him taking a smoke "yeah whatever Nothing" Tweek just sighed, that was his nickname for him, he never said anything to him I think it's because he wants him to be happy I think? "This uniform is dumb" Craig growled, Eric glared at him "I'm wearing a dress! This is fucking retarded!" I just giggled at that, Even the Goths made it though Graduation, I was surprised

Pete has his arm around Henrietta Biggle, who was now his fiancé. He popped the question a few days ago at an old grave yard, I hardly ever see Pete smile but this is the first time ever.

" gosh would you suck it up fatass" He sighed as Henrietta took a smoke , Michael was holding Wendy's hand" I can't believe it , were finally leaving , I never thought I would make it this far" " well you did and were happy you did it "I smiled as I spoke and he just nodded " whatever" I felt someone grab my hand and I look to see Eric blushing " I hear your going to the same Collage as me " He glared coldly as he blushed hard , I played with my pig tail with my other hand " y-yes , um Jeez I guess we'll be spending more time with each other" I gave him a warm smile , he looked in my blue eyes " that's great I guess" Eric asked me out just last night and we kissed but this time he told me he loved me and he meant it.

"Group picture!" Mrs. Carman called, we all got squeezed in "hey watched it fatass!" "Don't call me fat! You fucking Jew!" "Would you two shut up?!" Wendy barked at the two, some things will never change, the flash went off.

Eric was leading against the lockers "come on, ring already!" I raised an eye "gee Eric you must really want to leave" Eric shoots an annoyed look my way "well duh! It's the last day of school!"

Like a loud alarm, there went the bell; everyone started throwing paper into the air and cheering. We made a run for it, school was over and we were done with it, Time sure does fly

Me, Eric and Wendy went to KFC to celebrate, Wendy seemed to want to tell us something really bad , she seemed to be more happy than normal, oh hamburgers what is she up to? "So what's the big news" I asked with a smile , Eric layed back in his Seat " yeah what's the big fucking idea?" Wendy glared but sighed, not even Eric was getting on her nerves " well, my family seems to have a good taste in music " Wendy pulled out a CD and placed it on the table " it's the tunnel song…" her smile grew bigger " I found it " My eyes widen , the song we have been searching for , she found it ?! " you wanna go to the tunnels" Eric smirked " well lets go Britches !" We almost ran to the truck, Eric shouted to the skies as he started up the truck "yeah! Let's do this!" Wendy was sitting in the back, while I sat up front as always , I slowly turned up the volume as Eric drove forward and into the Tunnel, I crawled to the very back of the truck , at first I was scared but I slowly stood up , I almost wanted to fly away.

I began to raise my arms into the air; I could tell Eric was watching me As Wendy Shouted to the skies.

In a way we lived, we died, we fought and we did it all

We are Hero's


End file.
